


Wszystko o Clarze

by Indileen (indileen)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, femmeslash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Właściwie powinnam wejść pod metaforyczny stół i odszczekać, jakem Psia Gwiazda, bo zarzekałam się, że do Sherlocka już nic i nigdy. A jednak popełniłam i chociaż tylko ja wiem, ile potu, łez i krwi mnie ten tekst kosztował, to – oddaję w ręce czytelnicze. Straszliwie się cieszę z pokonania bestii, której na imię writeblock.<br/>Opowiadanie jest dedykowane trzem Paniom –<br/>Piranii, która przyniosła ze sobą małego Johna,<br/>Myszynie, na okoliczność okołourodzinową i z podziękowaniem,<br/>oraz last, but not least, M., z powodów przyczyn.</p><p>(jakby się ktoś zastanawiał, Jedyną Słuszną Harriet Watson jest Emma Thompson. Na Clarę udało mi się wybrać Rachel Weisz, i jak Cthulhu mi miłe, nie widziałam tam sherlockowego genderswapu do ostatniej chwili).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystko o Clarze

  
__  
Pierwsza rzecz, którą należy wiedzieć o Clarze: nie umiała zaakceptować prawdy.  
  
Środki usypiające przestały działać w środku nocy i obudziła się, zlana potem. Śniło jej się coś nieuchwytnego – pamiętała stukotanie pociągu i dziewczynę o powiewnych, srebrzystych włosach cienkich jak pajęczyna i to, że z nią rozmawiała. W ustach dziewczyny wezbrał przerażający krzyk, krzyk wibrował jej w uszach, nie mogła dłużej tego znieść, więc –  
otworzyła oczy. Od razu tego pożałowała, bo rzeczywistość uderzyła bez ostrzeżenia, trafiając w najczulszy punkt. Clara odeszła, Clary przy niej nie ma. Łóżko było zbyt duże na jedną osobę. Leżąc w ciemnościach, uspokajając oddech, obracała w myślach tysiące wariantów życia bez Clary – od tej pory będzie kładła się później i wstawała wcześniej, będzie mogła bez przeszkód oglądać mecze piłki nożnej w telewizji, jeśli tylko nie odetną jej prądu, nie mając na uwadze, że na innym kanale leci jakiś bzdurny musical, nikt nie będzie wyciągał jej na spacery jakby była pieskiem wymagającym opieki i pilnował, czy chodzi do pracy. Nie będzie zmuszać się do gotowania. Ba, może nie jeść nic przez trzy dni, jeśli jej przyjdzie ochota.  
A wszystko to bez Clary.  
  
*  
  
_Druga rzecz, którą należy wiedzieć o Clarze: była śliczna. Naprawdę śliczna._  
  
Na scenie wyglądała przepięknie, bo jak niby miała wyglądać gwiazda brytyjskiego teatru, i to w dodatku w roli Ofelii? Półprzezroczysta suknia, wyszywana w żółte kwiecie ruty, kolorowe bratki i rozmarynowe gałęzie, migotała w świetle scenicznych reflektorów niczym zaczarowany ogród, kusząc Hamleta w skórzanej kurtce, wygłaszającego swoje kwestie z karaibskim akcentem.  
Właściwie to cała sztuka była do bani. Poza nią. Ona była świetna.  
Harriet była wdzięczna redakcji, że kazała jej iść na to przedstawienie; była wdzięczna Sophie z kolumny kulturalnej, której trójka dzieci łaskawa była zarazić się w szkole rotawirusem; była wdzięczna swojemu bratu, który kategorycznie zapowiedział, że już nigdy w życiu nie obejrzy Szekspira, od czasu kiedy jedna z jego eks-dziewczyn zajmowała się amatorskim teatrem i kazała grać mu halabardnika (Harry oddałaby pięć lat życia, żeby móc to zobaczyć). W tej chwili skłonna była dziękować całemu światu. Bo jeśli istniało coś, w czym Harriet Watson była dobra, to nie było to łamanie stron jednego z plotkarskich dzienników, ani picie tequili na czas, mimo zaszczytnego drugiego miejsca.  
Harriet Watson od najmłodszych lat była świetna w kłamstwie.  
  
*  
  
Najczęściej ćwiczyła na bracie. John był taki _łatwowierny_ , taki _prostolinijny_ , że czasami ją to przerażało. Może dlatego torturowała go tymi wszystkimi opowieściami, od kiedy tylko zaczął rozumieć słowa. Żeby nikt go nigdy nie oszukał, żeby nie cierpiał bardziej od niej, żeby zrozumiał, że ludzie potrafią być podli i bawić się innymi niczym marionetkami. Może to był jej sposób na miłość.  
  
_Hej, Johnny, wiesz, że niebo to odwrócony ocean, i dlatego czasami woda kapie nam na głowę?_  
  
Połknąłeś pestkę, ty matołku?! W brzuchu wyrośnie ci drzewo i wypuści gałęzie uszami!  
  
Głupku, wiedziałeś o tym, że cię adoptowali? Zawsze chcieli mieć chłopca. Poważnie, znalazłam papiery.   
  
Za to ostatnie kłamstwo ojciec ją zlał. Johnny stał, przytulony do futryny drzwi salonu i ściskał w rączce dokument adopcyjny z własnym zdjęciem wydrukowany na domowej drukarce, przyglądając się temu z mieszaniną przerażenia, szoku i żalu w oczach. Gdy już zdążyła zwinąć się w kłębek na łóżku, usłyszała cichutkie pukanie do drzwi, a potem, niespodziewanie, na plecach poczuła dotyk dziecięcej dłoni. Nie wydała z siebie dźwięku.  
\- Przepraszam, że powiedziałem – pisnął Johnny żałośnie i pomimo bólu odwróciła się, żeby go do siebie przytulić. Nigdy wcześniej – ani nigdy później – nie byli ze sobą tak blisko.  
\- Już nigdy nie będę kłamać – obiecała Harriet szeptem.  
Być może naprawdę miała taki zamiar.  
  
*  
  
_Trzecia rzecz, którą należy wiedzieć o Clarze: poza sceną była najbardziej niezwykłą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznała._  
  
\- Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do udzielania wywiadów – uprzedziła ją od razu, kiedy zdołała do niej dotrzeć w teatralnym foyer, z płaszczem przewieszonym przez ramię. Harry machnęła ręką, bo to naprawdę nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Zamierzała po prostu zabrać ją do siebie – no gdzie, nie do siebie, wcale nie do siebie, tylko do małego pubu, dość obskurnego, ale na tyle czystego, że można było nazwać go alternatywnym, i, jeśli szczęście miało się do niej uśmiechnąć, głęboko w nocy uprawiać z nią seks.  
Ale okazało się, że gwiazda angielskiej sceny Clara Vogel, przebrana w zwykłe dżinsy i czerwony żakiet, które w odróżnieniu do sukni w rutę i rozmaryn przypominały na niej źle dobrany kostium teatralny, naprawdę nie umie udzielać wywiadów. Skubała tylko nitkę przy jednym z rękawów, patrząc na nią uważnie.  
\- Więc… - zaczęła Clara, po długiej chwili ciszy i obróciła filiżankę na talerzyku, jakby miała zamiar wywróżyć przyszłość z herbacianych fusów. Harriet spojrzała na nią niecierpliwie, intensywnie, nieprzywykła do czekania; kostki lodu w szklance whisky zagrzechotały, kiedy sięgnęła po notes i długopis. – Co chcesz wiedzieć? – Clara przechyliła głowę, zaciekawiona jak wróbel.  
Harriet narysowała w notatniku niebieską kratkę, myśląc nad pytaniem.  
\- Czy scena uzależnia? – spytała w końcu. Clara przygryzła wargi, jakby naprawdę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć – odparła, przesuwając dłonią po smukłej, szczupłej szyi. – Ale tak naprawdę w graniu chodzi o kłamstwa – wyjaśniła, podnosząc herbatę do ust i upijając łyk.  
Harriet wzdygnęła się i odwróciła wzrok od poszarpanej linii, która wyszła spod jej dłoni. Odłożyła długopis i sięgnęła po szklankę.  
\- Możesz rozwinąć?  
Clara odchyliła się na krześle, a jej piwne oczy pociemniały.  
\- Moi rodzice bardzo długo nie mogli mieć dzieci – wyznała, odrzucając do tyłu proste włosy w odcieniu gorzkiej czekolady. – Nie mogli, albo nie chcieli, nigdy tego nie wiem – uśmiechnęła się jednym kącikiem ust, nieprzekonana. – A kiedy już się pojawiłam, matka chciała mnie… zachować dla siebie. Postawić na półeczce, jak bibelot. Miała bardzo wiktoriańskie poglądy, wiesz? – znów zaczęła obracać spodeczek, unikając spojrzenia Harriet. – Dzieci należało widzieć, ale nie słyszeć.  
\- O rany, jakbyśmy ciągle mieli tysiąc osiemset dziewięćdziesiąty piąty – przewróciła oczami Harriet, próbując ją rozśmieszyć, lecz Clara ciągnęła dalej: - Zajmowała mi czas różnymi pasjami. Kolekcjonowałam je, czując cały czas, że udaję. Byłam baletnicą, do czasu pierwszej kontuzji, trochę grałam na fortepianie i flecie. Śpiewałam, bez przekonania. – Zaczęła gestykulować, rysując w powietrzu nieokreślone kształty. – Przez jakiś czas rysowałam, dopóki jakiś znajomy ojca nie ocenił tych prac jako nic niewarte. Składałam origami. Projektowałam ubrania moim Barbie i bawiłam się dinozaurami. – roześmiała się, bo mina Harriet powiedziała jej aż za dużo. – Co, nie pasuje?  
\- Nie wydajesz się tego typu dziewczyną – zauważyła Harry, dopijając whisky i dając znać, że prosi o dolewkę.  
\- Ja nie byłam żadną dziewczyną! – wykrzyknęła Clara, wyciągając ręce, tak, żeby Harry nareszcie to zrozumiała. – Byłam nikim! I w końcu to odkryłam, bo bycie nikim to jak bycie każdym! A potem – zakończyła raptownie, jakby zdała sobie sprawę, że powiedziała za dużo – zostałam aktorką. W tym jednym byłam dobra. W oszukiwaniu innych, że wiem, kim jestem. – Potarła zmarszczone czoło. – Przepraszam. Mówiłam, że nie jestem w tym najlepsza.  
\- Jesteś – powiedziała Harry, której whisky zaczęła uderzać do głowy – wszyscy cię kochają.  
\- Ale ja nie o tym… to znaczy… mówiłam o… - na policzki Clary wypłynął rumieniec, jakby to ona miała dość alkoholu, a Harry uśmiechnęła się tylko leciutko, odlegle, żeby jej nie spłoszyć, bo był to najbardziej uroczy odcień, jaki widziała w życiu. Clara popatrzyła na nią podejrzliwie.  
\- Ty w ogóle to zapisujesz? Pokaż! – sięgnęła po notatnik, wylewając tym samym resztki herbaty na kolana Harriet. Stolik pomiędzy nimi stał się nagle zbyt szeroki, a Harriet w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na to, że jej najlepsze spodnie są całe mokre.  
\- Ale w wywiadach jesteś beznadziejna – mruknęła, siadając na krawędzi stolika i spoglądając na Clarę z góry, czując, że taka okazja prędko może się nie zdarzyć. Miała metr sześćdziesiąt trzy. Clara pokręciła głową.  
\- Zapłacę za pralnię.  
\- Nie musisz. – Ręce Harriet sięgnęły pod czerwony żakiet; jej palce wślizgnęły się pod satynową bluzkę, tuż zanim Clara przylgnęła do niej całym ciałem, i tak, nawet w butach na niskim obcasie górowała nad nią wzrostem. Poczuła smukłe, zimne palce Clary zanurzone w jej krótkich włosach.  
\- Zaraz po tym, jak przeprowadzisz ten wywiad porządnie… i profesjonalnie…  
\- Chrzanić to. I tak wypisał mi się długopis.  
  
*  
  
_Czwarta rzecz, którą należy wiedzieć o Clarze: starała się. Bardzo._  
  
Kiedy okazało się, że Harriet po raz kolejny nie zjadła obiadu, który Clara zrobiła specjalnie dla niej, że na środku salonu leży góra prasowania oraz Harriet śpiąca na kanapie tuż przedtem, jak wparadował tam reżyser najnowszej sztuki teatralnej ( _\- Bardzo przepraszam… chodźmy do kuchni, kawy, herbaty, może wody, soku? Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?!_ ) że pójście do pracy przekracza możliwości Harriet i że redakcja dziękuje za wieloletnią współpracę, ale że naprawdę nie może dłużej jej ufać… Clara pokazała swoje prawdziwe oblicze.  
\- Świnie! – wściekała się, z furią odsłaniając rolety i zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na słabe protesty Harriet, która z rozmazanym makijażem, we wczorajszej pasiastej koszuli wyglądała jak chory szop pracz. – Wiedzą, że masz… słabszy okres, wiedzą, jak się czujesz i tak po prostu mówią: „nie, dzięki, laska, zapominamy o tych wszystkich latach, które u nas spędziłaś, pa”. Nie martw się H., znajdziemy ci coś lepszego.  
Clara zadzwoniła do starej znajomej ( _\- Nie martw się, H., to nie to, o czym myślisz!_ ) i załatwiła jej dorywczą korektę. Przez chwilę – chwileczkę – Harry udało się uwierzyć, że może wszystko będzie dobrze. Że nie uda jej się skrzywdzić Clary, tak jak Uny, Jeannie, Wendy i wielu innych przed nimi, że w końcu wyjdzie na prostą.  
Któregoś dnia Clara przyniosła do domu najbrzydszego kociaka na świecie ( _\- Bo na dziecko mamy jeszcze czas, prawda, H.?_ ) i zakochała się w nim bardziej, niż nakazuje przyzwoitość. Życie przypominało cholerny film Disneya. Harriet dotrzymywała terminów. Clara wyjechała na tournee po kraju.  
A potem, w środku tygodnia, Harriet zachciało się odsłuchać wiadomości na sekretarce głosowej i usłyszała głos swojego brata, albo bardzo podobny głos, który z cichym chrząknięciem na końcu i na początku, jakby nie wiedział, jak ma przekazać tę wiadomość, powiedział jedno krótkie zdanie:  
\- Wyjeżdżam do Afganistanu.  
Harry miała wrażenie, że ktoś przetransportował z tego pieprzonego Afganistanu do jej pokoju nieodbezpieczoną bombę, która właśnie eksplodowała, zostawiając po sobie olbrzymi lej. Clara zaskoczyła ją, wracając wcześniej, bo redaktorka dobijała się także i do niej, nie mogąc uzyskać żadnej odpowiedzi w sprawie korekty. Widząc Harriet, owiniętą kocem jak kaftanem bezpieczeństwa, która śmierdziała jak pół sklepu monopolowego, rzuciła walizki i zawiozła ją do szpitala.  
\- To przez mojego brata – oznajmiła później Harry, przebrana w tani szlafrok. Teraz cuchnęła lizolem zamiast mieszanki whisky i wódki. Clara pogłaskała ją po ręce i splotła palce z jej palcami. Harriet zauważyła, że wyglądają trochę inaczej niż kiedyś – bardziej krucho, jeszcze szczuplej, jakby Clara była kryształową figurką, zdolną w każdej chwili się stłuc. – To wszystko jego wina – potwierdziła, okręcając na palcu kosmyk przetłuszczonych włosów.  
\- Mhm – wymruczała Clara, obejmując ją zmartwionym spojrzeniem. – Skarbie, chyba już czas.  
\- Na co? – zmarszczyła brwi Harriet.  
\- Na terapię.  
  
*  
  
_Piąta rzecz, którą należy wiedzieć o Clarze: Nigdy się z nią nie pożegnała._  
  
Terapeutka była miła i przyjazna, miała krzywo obcięte brązowe włosy i nieco wystające górne jedynki; nosiła prostokątne okulary i zwój różnokolorowych apaszek w etnicznym stylu zamotany wokół szyi. Na pierwszym spotkaniu ustaliła pewne fakty, a Harriet, spięta jak kotka, słuchała uważnie każdego słowa.  
\- Nie wierzę w alkoholizm – oświadczyła, niemal klaszcząc w dłonie, a jej pacjentkę prawie wparło w fotel. – Jestem przekonana, że za każdym problemem stoi inny problem.  
\- Jakie było pani dzieciństwo? – zapytała z zainteresowaniem terapeutka, a Harriet zjeżyła się, bo nie miała ochoty opowiadać o ojcu, który każdy powrót ze szkoły wieńczył dochodzeniem o oceny i dla którego istniała jedyna słuszna orientacja seksualna, a Harry, jego własna, pierworodna córka stała po zupełnie innej stronie barykady, o matce, która pachniała olejkiem waniliowym, cynamonem i słodką wonią niewyrobionego ciasta, jakby cotygodniowym jabłecznikiem chciała przywrócić normalność w domu, a już szczególnie nie chciała rozmawiać o Johnie, którego zawiodła, okłamała, uciekając przez okno na pierwszym piętrze któregoś październikowego wieczoru, nie mogąc już dłużej tego wszystkiego znieść. Miała wtedy osiemnaście lat. John - dziewięć.  
\- Nic z tego nie będzie – rzekła sucho, naciągając na siebie przeciwdeszczową kurtkę i chwytając parasol. – Widzi pani – dodała, kierując się w stronę drzwi – jesteśmy w pewnym sensie podobne. Ja też nie wierzę w alkoholizm.  
  
*  
  
Clara czekała na nią przed budynkiem, nerwowo wyłamując sobie palce i co rusz poprawiając przepastny kaptur stylowego amarantowego płaszcza. W szarości ulicy jej sylwetka wyglądała jak wycięta z modowego magazynu, i kiedy Harriet uchwyciła odbicie ich obu w jednej z przeszklonych witryn – Clary, prostej jak świeca, poruszającej się z gracją byłej baletnicy, z oczami przydymionymi makijażem, pachnącej owocową mieszanką porzeczki, mango i czegoś jeszcze, czego nazwy nie znała, i swoje – z zapuchniętą twarzą, oczami jak szparki, ze zmarszczką rozczarowania koło ust, nie umiała powstrzymać wybuchu histerycznego śmiechu.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytała, odgarniając do tyłu mokre, jasne włosy, bo pomimo deszczu nie chciała otwierać parasola. Deszcz był – co za głupie słowo – otrzeźwiający.  
Clara zamrugała powoli, jak sowa, którą oślepiło zbyt mocne światło. Harriet poczuła, że właśnie w takich momentach, kiedy pokazywała słabość i swoją kruchość, kiedy nie rzucała się samotnie w rzeczywistość, walcząc z nieuniknionym – że taką Clarę kocha najbardziej.  
\- Robię: co? – zapytała nierozumiejąco Clara i Harriet zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej, jeszcze bardziej wariacko, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Dlaczego mnie kochasz – wyjaśniła Harriet, spoglądając badawczo w jej twarz, mając nadzieję zobaczyć tam cień kłamstwa, ale nie zobaczyła. Clara stała na środku chodnika, trzęsąc się w chłodnym wietrze.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytała, głos złamał się jej na ostatnich głoskach i Harriet zrozumiała, że to nie zimno, to gniew, i wszystko działo się za szybko, żeby choćby powiedzieć „przepraszam”, Clara grzebała w torebce, wyrzucając z niej wszystko na ziemię, co za sensacja dla tabloidów, przemknęło Harriet przez głowę, kiedy zbierała chusteczki higieniczne, ciemne okulary, papierosy, adresownik, kieszonkowy romans i pudełko miętówek, oto wielka gwiazda i jej pijaczka, nic tylko podziwiać, panie i panowie.  
\- Zostaw to – poleciła Clara i wyciągnęła w jej stronę nieduże pudełko, zgrabnie owinięte wstążką. – Przesadziłam. Po prostu myślałam, że… że się _postarasz_ , H. Że dasz sobie szansę. Wiesz, zanim cię poznałam, uważałam się za doskonałą oszustkę. A tak naprawdę tylko błądzę w ciemności, a mistrz kłamstwa stoi tuż obok. Za blisko. – Clara spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł jej gorzki grymas. Zatrzepotała rzęsami.  
\- Och, Boże – pociągnęła nosem. – Spakuję rzeczy. I wezmę kota, tak będzie lepiej.  
Harriet poczuła, jakby do żołądka spadł jej kawał lodu. Świat nagle przygasł, znowu to zrobiła.  
\- Zadzwoń do mnie, H. – powiedziała Clara, ocierając policzek wierzchem dłoni. – Jak tylko w siebie uwierzysz.  
  
*  
  
_Szósta rzecz, którą należy wiedzieć o Clarze: wciąż była blisko. Zawsze była blisko._  
  
To cholernie surrealistyczne, kiedy twarz jej byłej miłości spogląda na nią z gigantycznego bilboardu. Albo kiedy widziała ją naklejoną na przejeżdżającym autobusie. Albo kiedy tysiące oczu Clary patrzyły na nią oceniająco w kiosku, bo udało jej się zwlec na dół do sklepu, żeby kupić mleko, masło i jeszcze coś, o czym zapomniała, bo Clara w milionach kopii nagle zaparła jej dech.  
Nie zadzwoniłaś, mówiły oceniająco oczy Clary, podkreślone chabrowym cieniem.  
\- Taaa, co za niespodzianka – mruknęła Harriet, grzebiąc w kieszeni dresowej bluzy narzuconej na t-shirt i spodnie od piżamy w poszukiwaniu drobnych. Okładkowa Clara nie mogła wiedzieć, że piekielnie drogi i diabelnie fikuśny telefon Harriet oddała w znacznie lepsze ręce. W zamian za wszystkie kłamstwa, których musiał nasłuchać się jej mały, naiwny braciszek. W zamian za wszystko, co musiało go spotkać po jej nieoczekiwanej wyprowadzce. Z kolei John nie wypominał jej przeszłych błędów, ba, nawet zapoznał z socjopatycznym współlokatorem o mentalności nadpobudliwego sześciolatka, którego między jedną a kolejną aferą kryminalną trzeba było zajmować _czymkolwiek_ (ostatnio podsunęła Johnowi pomysł z pojedynkiem na spojrzenia, co okazało się genialne w swojej prostocie). Miała dorywczą pracę, trochę pieniędzy. Życie toczyło się po staremu.  
A może jednak nie?  
Przeliczyła pieniądze. Za mało.  
\- Mleko poproszę – zwróciła się do sprzedawczyni w kwiecistym hidżabie. – I jeszcze gazetę. Z tamtą kobietą na okładce.


End file.
